


You've Got Nothing To Prove

by Twihard3746



Series: Malec Alternate Scenes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: An alternate version of 2x13 where Alec refuses to bring the Clave a piece of Magnus' hair





	You've Got Nothing To Prove

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. There will be some likes from the episode in this fic.

Alec was fuming as he made his way to Magnus apartment. The Clave wanted to put trackers in the Downworlders and on top of that, they wanted him to get a piece of Magnus hair so that they could clear Magnus from the Downworlder on Shadowhunter crimes that had been occurring recently. It didn’t matter that Alec knew Magnus hadn’t done it. They still need the proof. He was outraged that they had the nerve to ask him to do it, not that he would have been happy if someone else had been sent to do it, but it was if they didn’t care about Magnus and Alec’s relationship. Which they probably didn’t. Alec had been so mad that he had just walked out, leaving Jace and Isabelle to deal with it. He hoped they would have the sense to deal with it properly otherwise he would have an even bigger mess to deal with when he got back. He knocked on the door to the loft and it swung open revealing Magnus, all dressed up. Alec smiled, anger temporarily leaving him.

“Wow you look very…” Alec trailed off. 

“I was bored. Needed a change” Magnus said. 

Alec walked into the apartment closing the door behind him. He leaned forward giving Magnus a kiss. When they pulled apart Alec placed a hand on Magnus chest.

“Ha…is everything okay?” he asked. Magnus nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve been worried sick. With all these attacks, you shouldn’t be out on your own” Magnus said. 

“Well, I’m not on my own” Alec responded nonchalantly. “I’m here with you, High Warlock of Brooklyn” Alec said, pointing his finger against Magnus’ chest. Magnus smiled at that. It was then Alec remembered why he was here. He began to walk away from Magnus into the apartment. Magnus frowned as he followed him. Magnus sat on the couch and gestured for Alec to join him. 

“What’s wrong Alexander?” Magnus asked once Alec had sat down with him. Alec sighed before responding. 

“A few things actually. The first being that the Clave has asked us to put trackers into the Downworlders, at least the ones in New York, I assume the rest of the Downworlders as well. I refused and walked out before I heard the rest of the plan. I know I shouldn’t have walked out, I was just so angry” Alec said. Taking Magnus hand into his own. Magnus took a moment to marvel at the man in front of him. There was a time not all that long ago where Alec would not have thought twice about putting the trackers into Downworlders. A time before Alec knew, and cared for, some Downworlders personally. Back when he thought that Downworlders and Shadowhunters were too different. It was then that Alec’s words fully registered with Magnus. 

“They want to what?” Magnus said, processing the information. “They want to put trackers in us?” He continued. Magnus was just as upset as Alec was now. Alec nodded glumly. 

“Yeah, they do. I came to warn you. I would love to warn others but I am not sure how to, the clave is likely monitoring all fire messages, so that option is out” Alec said. 

“I’ll call Luke and Raphael, as well as alert the warlocks, that’s all we can do, I don’t think I’ll be able to get in contact with the Seelie Queen” Magnus said. Alec nodded it would have to do. Magnus began to rise to make the calls, but Alec pulled him back down. 

“There’s one more thing, and you aren’t going to like it” Alec said. Magnus motioned for him to continue. Alec sighed before continuing to speak. “You know how there has been a Downworlder attacking Shadowhunters lately?” At Magnus’ nod, Alec continued. “The Clave is trying to discover the Downworlder, or Downworlders, who are committing the crimes. As I was leaving, furious about the trackers potentially being put into Downworlders, the Inquisitor had the nerve to ask me to obtain, her word not mine, a piece of your hair to clear your name. Never mind that I said you had nothing to do with it” Alec could feel Magnus tense, preparing himself for a fight, he rubbed soothing circles on Magnus hand with his thumb. “I refused. I wanted to warn you because it is likely that they are going to send another in my place” Alec said. Magnus was stunned, he had expected Alec to be loyal to the Clave in this situation. This man continued to surprise him. He placed his free hand on Alec’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Alec met him halfway.

“Thank you darling,” Magnus said. Alec smiled and finally released Magnus so that he could make the calls. No sooner did he finish making the calls then the doorbell rang. Magnus sighed preparing himself for a Clave official or a different member of the Shadowhunter community. What he did not expect to see was Maia, in tears holding her neck. He gestured her in, not sure why he had come to her. “What’s wrong, Maia?” He asked her. Before she could answer, Alec came out of the living room to see what the fuss was about. When Maia saw Alec, her eyes narrowed, anger now focused at him. 

“Did you know?” she screamed. “Did you know about the STUPID trackers?” her voice got louder with each sentence. “Did you know what your idiot brother was going to do to me?” she yelled. Magnus got ready to protect Alec if need be. Alec felt his heart drop. What had Jace done now? Then her previous words registered with Alec. The trackers. Jace had gone through with it. Alec was going to kill him. 

“He inserted a tracker into you?” Alec asked his voice low. Maia was momentarily taken aback by the anger that was clear in his voice. Then she nodded, tears coming back in full force. In a rare caring moment, Alec walked up to her and hugged her. “I did not have any part in this and if I thought that Jace might, I would have taken him with me,” Alec whispered in here ear. Soon, Maia’s tears calmed. She pulled away from Alec.

“Thank you, Alec” she said, “I have to go warn the rest of the pack,” she moved to leave but Magnus’ voice stopped her.

“It’s already been done, it’s one of the first things Alec wanted to do when he learned. It just took a bit of time to pull off. I finished talking to Luke just before you came in the door,” Magnus said. Maia looked at Alec, seeing him in a new light. Seeing him for the first time as a true ally and not someone that she worked with simply because Luke asked her to. 

“Thank You, for thinking of us” Maia said. 

“It was nothing,” Alec said. “I care about people in the Downworld. There are other ways to catch whoever is attacking Shadowhunters,” he said. Maia and Magnus nodded in agreement. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a brother to beat up,” he said, moving to leave. 

“Let me join you, darling” Magnus said. Alec nodded and held his hand out. Maia followed them out before going her own way. 

Later that night, once Jace had been yelled at, the Downworlder attacking Shadowhunters caught, and the tracker removed from Maia, Alec and Magnus lay in bed, holding each other. 

“Thank you for standing by me today,” Magnus said. Alec propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Magnus. 

“I will always stand by you. You will never have to prove yourself to me Magnus. I love you” he said, moving to kiss Magnus before laying back down, cuddling into him.

“I love you too,” Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec’s head, as the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
